dcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Richard Grayson (Nouvelle Terre)
|Créateurs = Bill Finger Bob Kane |Espèce = HumaineCatégorie:Humains |Sexe = Masculin |Yeux = Bleus |Poids = 79 kg |Taille = 1m80 |Couleur de Peau = Blanc |Cheveux = Noirs |Affiliation(s) actuelle(s) = Famille de Batman Batman Incorporated |Profession(s) = Acrobate, Ancien Partenaire, Aventurier, Officier de Police |État civil = Célibataire | Nationalité = AméricaineCatégorie:Américains |Précédente(s) Affiliation(s) = |Base(s) d'Opérations = Gotham City Auparavant Blüdhaven New York City |Univers = Nouvelle Terre |Première apparition = ''Detective Comics #38'' |DateApparition = Avril 1940 |Parents = | Citation = | Introduction = Dick Grayson est un justicier appartenant à la Famille de Batman et ayant incarné le héros connu sous le nom de Robin. Finalement, il finit par abandonner cette identité et fut inspiré par Superman ' afin de devenir 'Nightwing, alors que Jason Todd et Tim Drake lui succédèrent en tant que Robin. A la suite de la disparition de Bruce Wayne, il succéda à son mentor en tant que Batman, accompagné de Damian Wayne , dans le rôle de Robin, durant les événements de Battle for the Cowl. Le retour de Bruce leur permit tous deux de porter le costume de Batman, dans le cadre de Batman Incorporated, bien que Grayson ait repris l'identité de Nightwing, depuis la saga Traps and Trapezes. | Histoire = Flying Graysons Richard 'Dick' John Grayson est le fils unique de John et Mary Grayson, deux acrobates à Haly's Circus. A l'âge de 12 ans, Dick était déjà un acrobate émérite et le membre le plus jeune d'un numéro de cirque appelé The Flying Graysons (littéralement 'Les Graysons Volants'). Il joignit le numéro très jeune, ayant été entraîné à ce dernier dès ses premiers pas par ses parents. Alors que le cirque était de passage à Gotham City, Dick saisit les propos de "Boss" Tony Zucco, un seigneur du crime très craint et reconnu, menaçant de s'en prendre à ses parents si le propriétaire du cirque ne lui versait pas une certaine somme pour sa protection. Ce dernier refusa et, la nuit suivante, Dick, tout comme la majorité de l'élite de Gotham, assistèrent avec horreur au meurtre des parents de ce dernier: En effet, le fil sur lesquels ils se tenaient fut coupé, assurant aux acrobates une mort certaine. Le jeune Dick se sentit, par la suite, responsable des événements, n'ayant pas pu prévenir ses parents à temps. Origines Peu de temps après ce drame, soit dans Batman: Year Three ou Year One Annual: Robin, Dick fut placé dans un centre pour jeunes très peu soucieux du sort de ses occupants, du fait que les services sociaux en charge de cet établissement étaient saturés. Il fut battu par un certain nombre de résidents du centre, ce qui conduisit à son transfert dans un orphelinat catholique. Bruce vint au secours de Dick en l'adoptant en tant que tuteur, du fait du refus de Dick de voir son père être remplacé par le milliardaire. Dans Batman: Dark Victory, frustré par le manque d'attention fourni par son tuteur et par le mystère planant toujours sur la mort de ses parents, Dick s'échappa du Manoir Wayne - mais se heurta à Batman, enquêtant également sur le meurtre des parents de Dick. Quand Dick revint au cirque, il fut confronté à l'associé de Zucco, un certain Eddie Skeevers, qui faillit le tuer, mais qui en fut empêché par l'intervention de Batman. Se réveillant par la suite dans la Batcave, il fut choqué d'apprendre que la véritable identité de Batman n'était autre que celle de son tuteur, Bruce Wayne. Ensemble, ils réussirent à prouver la complicité de Zucco dans le meurtre des Graysons, bien que ce dernier succomba apparemment à une crise cardiaque avant son arrestation. Apercevant une part de lui-même en la personne du jeune garçon, pouvant comme lui tempérer sa compassion par une soif de justice, Batman offrit à Dick une chance unique: l'opportunité de devenir son partenaire dans sa lutte contre le crime. Dick choisit son identité secrète, Robin, et son entraînement commença. La première mission de Dick aux côtés du Chevalier Noir les amena à combattre The Hangman dans les égouts de Gotham, suivi de Double-Face et du reste de la plupart des ennemis de Batman à la Batcave. Plus tard, cette nuit-là, à la suite de cette série de combats, Batman et Robin jurèrent de combattre ensemble contre le crime et la corruption tout en ne s'écartant jamais du chemin de la droiture. Batman réalisa alors, pour la première fois, qu'il n'avait pas à mener cette croisade seul. L'origine du personnage de Robin présente des similarités avec celle du personnage de Batman, du fait qu'ils aient tous deux assisté au meurtre de leurs parents respectifs, créant ainsi ce besoin urgent de combattre le crime. Cette connexion favorisa l'établissement de liens et de compréhension mutuelle entre les deux protagonistes. Bruce enseigna à Dick des techniques de combat et des talents de détective pendant un bon 6 mois. Au bout de cet entraînement, Dick dut passer une épreuve finale - l'épreuve du "Gantelet". En effet, Dick eut à se soustraire à la protection du Chevalier Noir pour une nuit - du coucher au lever de soleil - dans les rues de Gotham, sans aucune aide extérieure. Dick réussit cette épreuve avec brio, en amenant le gangster Joe Minette devant la justice. Dick acquit alors le statut de partenaire de Batman dans sa lutte contre le crime appelé Robin, the Boy Wonder. Robin Dick apprécia sa première année en tant que Robin, voyant son travail de justicier comme une grande aventure, jusqu'à ce qu'une confrontation avec Double-Face le ramène à la réalité. En effet, ce dernier avait capturé le procureur de la ville ainsi que Batman et les avait suspendus tous deux à un échafaud, faisant office de piège mortel. Robin, de sorte à sauver le procureur, projeta un Batarang en vue de couper la corde soutenant ce dernier. Le Batarang atteignit son but, mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur l'obsession de Double Face avec le chiffre 2. En effet, le piège de l'échafaud en cachait un autre, le sol s'échappant sous les pieds du procureur et le faisant tomber dans une cuve, où il se noya. Robin fut incapable d'empêcher la mort de ce dernier et reçu une raclée des mains de Double-Face, à laquelle Batman assista, toujours attaché et tentant de se délivrer. Finalement, Batman fut capable de se délivrer et appréhenda Double-Face. Cependant, cette tragédie marqua le jeune justicier d'une cicatrice qu'il dut porter pendant le restant de son existence. Plutôt que d'exposer Dick à davantage de dangers, Batman décida de relever son partenaire de ses fonctions, mettant temporairement fin à la carrière de héros de Robin. Teen Titans La fondation des Teen Titans repose sur le mal-être manifesté par les partenaires de grands héros reconnus, exprimant le besoin urgent de changer cette situation. Dick, aux côtés de Kid Flash et d'Aqualad, firent équipe et furent rejoints plus tard par Wonder Girl et Speedy. Ensemble, ils libérèrent leurs mentors d'un contrôle mental et, par la suite, leurs mentors (Batman, Flash, Aquaman et Wonder Woman) supportèrent l'idée de la création d'une équipe de jeunes super-héros, les Teen Titans, dont Dick devint le leader. Finalement, l'équipe fut démantelée après que ses membres aient atteint un certain âge. New Teen Titans Dick poursuivit ses aventures aux côtés de Batman et intégra l'établissement connu sous le nom d'Hudson University. Robin commença à mener des missions en solo et se révéla être un justicier efficace et reconnu. Peu de temps après, la mystérieuse Raven le convoqua ainsi que d'autres jeunes héros en vue de former un nouveau groupe de Titans. Une nouvelle fois, Robin acquit le leadership de la toute-nouvelle équipe, préférant ce statut à celui de partenaire de Batman. Indépendance A l'âge de 17 ans, Dick reçut une balle dans l'épaule, tirée par le Joker, ce qui mena Batman à mettre définitivement fin à la carrière de justicier de Robin. A ce moment, Dick réalisa à quel point il avait gagné en maturité: il ne se fiait désormais plus à Batman et désapprouvait sa méthode de combat contre le crime. Sa toute nouvelle indépendance et ses devoirs de justicier auprès des New Teen Titans à New York lui laissèrent de moins en moins de temps pour remplir ses obligations à Gotham City. Il abandonna le cursus scolaire qu'il suivait à Hudson après un semestre. Dick redécouvrit sa vraie valeur en travaillant au sein des New Teen Titans. Batman, cependant, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme quant à sa nouvelle situation. En effet, ce dernier fit comprendre à Dick que, s'il ne souhaitait plus rester son partenaire, il devrait abandonner l'identité de Robin définitivement. Après cette altercation, Dick quitta le Manoir Wayne. Les seules personnes l'ayant aidé durant cette crise furent ses partenaires des New Teen Titans, notamment Starfire, une alien très séduisante dont Dick était tombé amoureux. A son départ de l'équipe de super-héros, Dick attribua son poste de leader des Titans à Wonder Girl. Nightwing Ne sachant plus vers qui se tourner, Dick se tourna vers une des seules personnes pouvant le comprendre, Superman. Très brièvement, Dick avait considéré la possibilité d'abandonner sa carrière de justicier, mais il n'imaginait pas vivre sa vie autrement; s'il n'était plus Robin, qui pouvait-il être ? Superman lui a donné une réponse à cette question. En effet, ce dernier lui narra l'histoire d'un Kryptonien rejeté et chassé par sa propre famille, tout comme Dick. Inspirant à rendre le monde plus juste, celui-ci décida d'aider les kryptoniens démunis. Ce héros était connu sous le nom de Nightwing. La version Post-Crisis du personnage de Dick Grayson le fit devenir le tout premier Nightwing, son costume étant principalement inspiré de son père qui, dans ses numéros, portait un costume similaire à celui de son confrère Boston Brand, alias Deadman. Quand tous ses coéquipiers furent capturés par Deathstroke, surnommé l'Exterminateur, et livrés à HIVE, Dick se résolut à incarner Nightwing et aida à leur libération, avec l'aide d'un nouvel allié et futur Titan, Jericho. A la suite de ces événements, Dick se sentit totalement démarqué de l'influence et de l'autorité de Batman et guida, par la suite, les Titans dans des temps difficiles. Dick endura un lavage de cerveau réalisé par Brother Blood, sa relation avec Starfire se dégrada du fait qu'elle ait été promise à un autre et il fut très profondément affecté par le fait que Batman l'ait remplacé, en tant que Robin, parJason Todd, seulement pour voir périr ce dernier aux mains du Joker. A Lonely Place of Dying Se sentant blessé et trahi, Bruce et Dick restèrent froids l'un envers l'autre, partageant une relation pour le moins tendue. Tout en remplissant son devoir de leader des Teen Titans, Dick fut contacté par Tim Drake, qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: voir Dick réincarner le personnage de Robin. Ce fut le refus de ce dernier qui le mena à devenir le nouveau Robin. Après des semaines de tentatives de persuasion du véritable potentiel de Tim Drake, Dick confronta Batman afin d'engager Tim en tant que Robin, avec l'aide d'Alfred Pennyworth. A la suite de multiples désaccords, Batman finit par admettre avoir besoin d'un nouveau partenaire et c'est ainsi que Tim Drake devint le troisième Robin. Titans Hunt Peu de temps après, de nombreux membres des Teen Titans furent enlevés par l'organisation connue sous le nom de Wildebeest Society. Cette suite d'événements marqua un tournant majeur dans l'histoire de l'équipe. Le groupe endura de multiples mésaventures ce qui mena à ce que certains membres soient grièvement blessés voire tués, ce qui résulta à l'abandon de membres et au recrutement de nouveaux, bien que Robin demeura tout du long le coeur et le noyau dur du groupe. Malheureusement, sa relation avec Starfire commença à devenir tendue et des événements à Gotham requirent son attention. Sur une impulsion, Robin demanda Starfire en mariage. Les deux héros étaient en train de se marier quand la cérémonie fut interrompue par Raven, dès lors réincarnée dans un avatar maléfique de son père, Trigon. Cette attaque brutale marqua des changements définitifs dans la relation partagée par Dick et Kory. Starfire se vit implanter une "graine démoniaque" qui la poussa à quitter la Terre et à suivre un voyage spirituel. Les deux protagonistes vécurent leurs propres aventures chacun de leur côté et Starfire finit par rentrer sur sa planète natale, Tamaran. Knightfall Pendant ce temps, à Gotham, Bruce Wayne confia à l'instable Jean-Paul Valley le rôle de Batman. Dick se décida d'intervenir avec l'aide du tout-nouveau Robin Tim Drake et, au retour de Bruce Wayne à Gotham, aida à neutraliser Valley et se vit confier le costume et l'identité de Batman. A sa réintégration dans les Teen Titans, il put constater que de multiples changements avaient eu lieu. En effet, le gouvernement s'était interposé dans la composition de l'équipe, en nommant Arsenal (l'ancien Speedy) meneur des Titans. Dick abandonna son poste et quitta l'équipe, préférant se concentrer sur le sauvetage de la ville de Gotham. Prodigal Récupérant d'un dos brisé par Bane, Bruce demanda à Dick d'assurer l'identité de Batman pour quelque temps, ce que Dick accepta. Durant cette période, Dick fut capable d'affronter Double-Face et de mettre quelques ennemis de Batman hors d'état de nuire. Il établit un très bon partenariat avec Tim. Finalement, ayant totalement récupéré de ses blessures, Bruce revint à Gotham afin de reprendre l'identité de Batman. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux héros commencèrent à améliorer leur relation, restée tendue depuis leur dernière rencontre. Dick fut content d'apprécier le respect que Batman avait pour lui. Contagion Batman appella Nightwing à la rescousse quand le Virus Apocalypse se déclara à Gotham. Il fit équipe avec Huntress et Robin afin de stopper des manifestants d'incendier les Babylon Towers. Quand Robin s'avéra être infecté, Nightwing le porta jusqu'à la section médicale de la Batcave. Ils finirent par abandonner l'idée que Gotham pouvait être sauvée quand tous leurs plans tombèrent à l'eau, mais Azrael trouva un remède à l'infection et sauva ainsi l'intégralité de la population de Gotham. Batman et Nightwing laissèrent Robin s'occuper des casseurs restants dès qu'il eut récupéré. Ils réalisèrent par la suite que le virus n'avait pas été totalement exterminé mais avait simplement muté en une version améliorée. Nightwing accompagna Batman et Robin en vue de rechercher un remède au Soudan durant les événements de la saga Legacy. Ra's al Ghul se révéla être responsable de la conception du virus ce qui mena les trois héros à combattre une armée d'assassins avant de l'atteindre. Nightwing décida d'affronter Ra's en duel mais échoua, ce qui permit à Ra's de s'échapper. Nightwing et Robin se rendirent tous deux à Paris où ils firent équipe avec Henri Ducard en vue d'empêcher que Ra's ne propage une nouvelle épidémie au Louvre. Tandis que Batman réduisait à néant le risque d'épidémie à Gotham, Nightwing poursuivit Ra's avec l'aide de Robin et de Huntress. Ils finirent par le rattraper sur son bateau, The Shrike, pendant que Ra's se préparait à exécuter Grayson. Heureusement, Robin découvrit le remède et les secourut tous deux avant que le bateau n'explose. A Knight in Blüdhaven Tout en enquêtant sur un crime dans la proche cité de Blüdhaven, Nightwing put constater que la ville se trouvait dans un état identique voire même pire que Gotham. La cité n'ayant aucun protecteur et Nightwing souhaitant faire ses preuves en tant que héros, ce dernier décida de s'y installer. Ce fut le commencement d'une longue et dure bataille pour Dick Grayson. Il combattit dans de nombreuses batailles en tant que défenseur de Blüdhaven, rendant ainsi la ville plus sûre, malgré qu'il n'ait pas réussi à mener son combat jusqu'au bout. En effet, les pertes humaines au cours de ses missions le poussèrent à adopter une approche plus sinistre en tant que héros. Graduation Day Young Justice et les Titans furent contactés par une entreprise nommée Optitron, souhaitant s'exonérer de ses dettes en subventionnant les deux équipes de justiciers, bien que Nightwing réfute l'idée de "se faire acheter". Au-delà de ça, ils furent attaqués par un androïde nommé Indigo, envoyant un tiers des deux équipes à l’hôpital, bien que Cyborg défende l'innocence de l'androïde. A la suite du combat, s'étant rendu à l’hôpital, Nightwing fit le bilan de ses erreurs en tant que leader. L'androïde Indigo continua de déchaîner le chaos dans son sillage et libéra accidentellement un Superman Robot endommagé à S.T.A.R. Labs, tuant Omen quand les Titans tentèrent de l'approcher. Nightwing tenta de réorganiser son équipe en vue de combattre le robot mais les membres de son équipe demeuraient grièvement blessés et Indigo ne put l'arrêter qu'après que ce dernier ait tué Donna Troy. A la suite de ses funérailles, Nightwing avoua sèchement à Arsenal qu'il ne pourrait supporter la perte d'un autre de ses amis et désassembla les Titans. Outsiders Trois mois après les événements de Graduation Day, Arsenal contacta Nightwing en vue de reformer une équipe à laquelle ils ne s'attacheraient pas émotionnellement. Cette équipe de nouvelles recrues inclut Grace Choi, Indigo, Jade, Metamorpho et Thunder, opérant depuis un bunker à Brooklyn. Pendant leur première mission, ils furent confrontés à une invasion de gorilles super-intelligents menés par Gorilla Grodd à Manhattan. Cette invasion se révéla, par la suite, être une ruse du Joker afin de kidnapper et de torturer le Président Luthor, bien qu'il fût arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse tuer le Président. A la suite de tous ces événements, Nightwing exprima à Batman son désir de fonder une équipe de héros actifs et déterminés dans leur lutte contre le Mal, à l'exemple des Outsiders. Renegade Nightwing refusa de rejoindre la récemment ressuscitée Donna Troy dans son voyage vers New Cronus avec quelques autres héros. Au lieu de cela, ce dernier adopta un nouveau costume et une personnalité maléfique afin d'infiltrer la Secret Society of Super Villains dirigée par Luthor, dans une tentative de la détruire de l'intérieur. Sous la direction de Deathstroke, il entraîna la fille de Slade, Rose, aussi connue sous le nom de Ravager. Infinite Crisis Deathstroke trahit Nightwing quand Blüdhaven fut détruite par la Society. En effet, l'organisation maléfique largua Chemo sur la ville, tuant ainsi 100,000 personnes. Dick tenta de secourir des survivants mais fut submergé par les radiations, avant d'être sauvé par Batman. Nightwing lui confit alors avoir laissé Blockbuster mourir et lui demanda pardon. Ce dernier lui précisa que son pardon n'avait aucune importance mais qu'il devrait surmonter la mort de Blockbuster. Inspiré par son mentor, il demanda Barbara Gordon en mariage, ce à quoi elle répondit : "Oui !", tout en versant quelques larmes. Par la suite, Batman confia à Nightwing la mission de prévenir les autres héros du danger imminent posé par la Crise. Dick se rendit à la Titans Tower, mais le seul héros ayant répondu à son appel fut Superboy. Ensemble, ils localisèrent et attaquèrent la tour d'Alexander Luthor, au centre de la Crise, seulement pour en être repoussés par Superboy-Prime. Prime se tenait prêt à achever Nightwing quand Conner intervint, se sacrifiant afin de détruire la tour, mettant ainsi fin à la destruction de l'Univers. Sauvé par la Justice Society, Nightwing récupéra de ses blessures aux côtés de Barbara. Dès qu'il fut capable de marcher à nouveau, Batman l'invita à se joindre à lui et à Robin en vue de retracer le parcours originel de Bruce l'ayant amené à devenir le Chevalier Noir. Alors que Nightwing se montrait hésitant, du fait de sa relation avec Barbara, cette dernière l'encouragea à partir et lui retourna son anneau de fiançailles afin qu'il puisse reconsidérer son choix. En effet, elle pressentit qu'il était important pour lui de se redécouvrir et annonça qu'ils ne pourraient pas se marier sans cela. Ils se quittèrent en bons termes bien qu'avant qu'il ne parte, Nightwing lui laissa une enveloppe contenant une photo d'eux en tant que Robin et Batgirl, accompagnée de l'anneau sur une chaîne et d'une note lui promettant qu'il reviendrait pour elle..un jour. 52 Peu de temps après que son voyage avec Batman et Robin ait débuté, Nightwing retourna à Gotham, suivant la piste d'Intergang. Il travailla de pair avec la toute nouvelle Batwoman et Renee Montoya en vue d'empêcher Intergang de détruire la ville, en désactivant des dizaines de systèmes anti-incendie à travers la ville. Brothers in Blood Une année après, Dick Grayson retourna à New York City (où se situait la base des Teen Titans) en vue de déterminer qui avait usurpé son identité. Le meurtrier imposteur se révéla être l'ancien Robin, Jason Todd. Grayson mena les Outsiders une nouvelle fois, agissant sous couverture à l'internationale. Love and War Nightwing se lança à la poursuite d'un voleur en armure nommé Raptor, principal suspect dans une série de meurtres. Par la suite, il fut assassiné de la même manière que les victimes de ces précédents meurtres par un tueur à gages inconnu, qui tenta d'enterrer Grayson vivant. Nightwing se libéra et s'interrogea sur le lien reliant son expérience et une voix mystérieuse lui ayant annoncé qu' "il était censé être mort". ''De plus, il manifesta des difficultés à trouver de quoi s'occuper pendant la journée à cause de la blessure à son bras droit. Gêné par ses blessures, il tenta en vain de trouver un travail et continua donc à poursuivre ses recherches quant au mystérieux assassin. A un moment donné, Dick accepta d'assister à une soirée organisée par Bruce Wayne, ce qui amena leur relation à grandement s'améliorer. Ce dernier congratula Dick sur son travail vis-à-vis de Raptor et l'invita à mener une enquête au Landman Building, ayant abrité d'anciens scientifiques de Lexcorp. En effet, il était très probable que ces derniers avaient travaillé sur le projet Raptor. Dick perpétua son amitié fraternelle avec Tim Drake et l'aida à gérer sa détresse sentimentale après la mort de quelques-uns de ses proches durant l'année passée. Après avoir été débarrassée du problème Raptor, la ville de New York fut attaquée par un duo de criminels, Bride et Groom. Nightwing se lança à leur poursuite après que ces derniers aient commis une série d'effroyables meurtres, notamment ceux de membres de la famille Lorens (des amis proches de Dick depuis ses démêlés avec Raptor). Dick s'entêta à les retrouver, incertain jusqu'à quel point il serait prêt à aller afin d'achever ce but. A un moment donné, il assembla une équipe "temporaire", composée de quelques criminels en vue de les traquer. Nightwing et ses tous nouveaux partenaires parvinrent à les localiser et, après que quelques membres de cette "équipe" aient été sacrifiés, Nightwing les chassa jusqu'à une grotte où Bride entraîna un éboulement, la piégeant elle et son acolyte Groom sous des tonnes de débris. Old Friends Peu de temps après, Nightwing abandonna sa position aux Outsiders, léguant une telle responsabilité aux mains de son mentor, Batman. Il put ainsi se réunir avec son ''alma mater, les Titans après avoir appris à propos d'une attaque perpétrée à l'encontre des recrues & futurs membres des Titans entraînées par Cyborg. Aux côtés de Beast Boy, Cyborg, Donna Troy, Flash, Raven, Red Arrow et Starfire, Dick put découvrir que le commanditaire de l'attaque n'était autre que la progéniture d'un des ennemis les plus puissants des Titans - Trigon. Battle for the Cowl A la suite de la disparition de Bruce Wayne après les événements de Final Crisis, Gotham fut plongée dans le chaos par un tout nouveau Black Mask, ayant détruit l'asile d'Arkham et pris contrôle d'une armée de criminels à l'aide de micro-puces. Alors que Nightwing ralliait le cercle privé de justiciers que composait la Famille de Batman, Jason Todd commença à porter un costume de Batman et à violemment descendre de nombreux criminels. En réponse à ces actes, Le Pingouin et Double-Face se lancèrent à leur tour dans cette guerre du crime sans avoir conscience d'être manipulés par Black Mask. Dick refusa de tenter de remplacer Bruce dans le rôle de Batman, ce qui mena Tim Drake à porter un costume de Batman et à se faire poignarder à la poitrine à la suite d'un combat contre Jason Todd. Bane, Catman et Rag Doll portant un costume de Robin, tous trois membres de l'organisation maléfique des Secret Six, proposèrent d'offrir leur aide dans ces temps troubles, en l'honneur de Batman, mais furent rejetés par Nightwing, les considérant comme des assassins et des terroristes. Nightwing dut également combattre contre Azrael en vue de l'empêcher de subtiliser le costume connu sous le nom de Suit of Sorrows, bien qu'ils arrivèrent à un compromis faisant en sorte qu'Azrael soit libre d'agir au sein de Gotham. Tous les membres de la Famille de Batman se lancèrent à la poursuite de Black Mask, après avoir découvert son rôle de cerveau manipulateur responsable de la guerre civile faisant rage à Gotham alors que Dick se consacra à traquer Jason Todd. Au moment de leur confrontation, Jason démentit son implication quant au combat l'ayant opposé à Timothy Drake, poussant Nightwing et Todd à entamer un combat sur une rame de métro jusqu'à ce que Nighwing projette Jason dans le vide. A la suite de ces événements tragiques, Dick ressentit le devoir de prendre le rôle de Batman et prit Damian Wayne pour acolyte en tant que Robin. Batman Reborn Aux funérailles privées de Bruce Wayne, Nightwing annonça que Batman et sa légende ne pouvaient pas périr. Alfred Pennyworth l'aida à construire un nouveau Bat-Bunker de manière à s'approprier l'identité de Batman et Dick commença cette toute nouvelle carrière de justicier en neutralisant Scarecrow. Il fit aussitôt sensation en apparaissant plus amical à l'encontre de la presse tout en collaborant plus avant avec les forces de l'ordre. Après s'être lancé à la poursuite du Pingouin, Black Mask lui envoya deux assassins professionels, Clayface et Lyle Blanco. De son côté, Double Face s'introduisit par effraction dans la Batcave à l'aide d'un téléporteur, déterminé à dévoiler l'identité de l'imposteur se cachant derrière le masque de Batman bien que Dick réussit à l'en dissuader à l'aide d'arguments plutôt percutants.. Sa première mission aux côtés de Damian Wayne en tant que Robin les amena à confronter Professor Pyg au Circus of Strange, qu'ils empêchèrent de propager une drogue très addictive, capable de transformer tout individu en Dollotron, dans les rues de Gotham. Ils eurent également affaire à Hush, revendiquant l'identité de Bruce Wayne, et le gardèrent sous haute surveillance, en vue de préserver la fondation Wayne Foundation. En autre, Firefly trahit la confiance de Black Mask afin d'assouvir sa passion pour la pyromanie et Zsasz se servit de Broker afin de construire un abattoir aux allures d'arène de gladiateurs. D'autre part, Tim Drake demeurait convaincu que Bruce était encore en vie et quitta Gotham sous l'identité de Red Robin en vue d'enquêter en Europe, là où Dick refusa de le suivre. Accompagné de Damian, Dick testa l'audace et le courage de Stephanie Brown, envisageant de lui assigner le rôle de Batgirl, quand ils furent attaqués par Roulette. Il porta également attention aux exploits de Batwoman , ayant récemment détruit l'organisation maléfique Religion of Crime, tout en lui permettant de travailler en solo. Le Riddler gagna son respect quand ils furent contraints de coopérer sur une enquête impliquant Conundrum. A la suite d'une rencontre avec Booster Gold, Dick fut brièvement remplacé par Black Beetle puis remis au goût du jour. Aqualad lui rendit visite afin de se faire conseiller quant à la régence d'Atlantis après la perte de son mentor, Aquaman. Sa nouvelle identité eut également de l'effet sur Starfire, partageant encore des pensées amoureuses à l'encontre de Dick. A l'arrivée de Vigilante à Gotham, Dick et lui combattirent puis arrivèrent à un juste compromis. Dans son premier partenariat avec Azrael et Question, Robin fut kidnappé ce qui poussa ses acolytes à se lancer à la poursuite d'un culte religieux connu sous le nom de La Saligia. Life After Death Encerclé par la Garde Nationale à Devil's Square aux côtés des False Faces, Black Mask planifia de menacer la ville à l'aide de toxines expérimentales développées et synthétisées par son "Ministère des Sciences", composé de Doctor Death, Fright, Hugo Strange et de Reaper. De plus, Mario Falcone revint à Gotham et tenta de réassembler l'Empire Romain, bien que Batman incendia sa propriété. Le Pingouin engagea une jeune voleuse nommé Kittihawk qui harcela Batman, bien qu'elle soit, par la suite, devenue l'acolyte de Catwoman, sous le nom de Catgirl. A un moment donné, Batman fut forcé de mener un assaut frontal sur Devil's Square, avec l'aide des membres de la Famille de Batman, et découvrit l'identité de Black Mask, Jeremiah Arkham. Batman et Robin rencontrèrent un justicier étranger, Oberon Sexton, qui commença à leur porter assistance. Jason Todd retourna à sa vie de justicier sous l'identité de Red Hood aux côtés d'un nouveau partenaire nommé Scarlet et commença à exécuter violemment des criminels. Red Hood attira ainsi l'attention du Penitente Cartel et de son leader, El Flamingo, qui faillit tuer Jason et son coéquipier avant que Batman ne vienne arrêter Jason. Alors qu'Arkham était incarcéré, Batman lui demanda de l'aide quant aux meurtres perpétrés par Black Mask mais la schizophrénie dont souffrait Arkham était trop avancée, le rendant irrémédiablement maléfique. Batman et Robin assistèrent Azrael dans son enquête vis-à-vis de l'organisation Religion of Crime et mirent à jour de nouvelles pistes sur la mort de ses compères Gwendolyn et Marion. Quand Humpty Dumpty trouva les cadavres d'enfants dans une rivière, cela les mena à l'arène de gladiateurs de Zsasz que Robin et Abuse détruisirent de l'intérieur. Blackest Night Des zombies apparurent à Gotham quand des anneaux de pouvoir transformèrent les morts en membres des Black Lantern Corps. Les cadavres réanimés d'Abbatoir, Blockbuster, Deacon Blackfire, KGBeast, King Snake, Magpie, les Trigger Twins et de Ventriloquist menèrent un siège sur le quartier général de la GCPD. Batman, Red Robin et Robin s'allièrent avec Deadman et Etrigan durant cette crise. Par ailleurs, Dick fut forcé de confronter ses parents ressuscités, John etMary Grayson, tentant de le tuer, et les héros survivèrent à ces événements en se congelant. A un moment donné, Dick décida de ressusciter Bruce Wayne à l'aide d'un Lazarus Pit, se rendant à Londres afin de combattre King Coal et la Religion of Crime aux côtés de Batwoman, Knight et de Squire. La procédure se révéla infructueuse quand le cadavre de Bruce Wayne s'avéra être un clone mal conçu à l'Evil Factory durant les événements de Final Crisis. Ils furent capables d'empêcher ce clone de tuer Alfred et Damian avec l'aide de Colonel Kane et Dick reconnut que Bruce Wayne devait être en vie quelquepart. Justice League A la suite des événements de Blackest Night, Donna Troy et Hal Jordan refondèrent la Ligue des Justiciers, invitant Batman à rejoindre leur équipe, comprenant The Atom, Congorilla, Cyborg, Doctor Light, Green Arrow, Guardian, Mon-El et Starfire. The Return of Bruce Wayne Dans la perspective de son retour, Bruce Wayne transforma le concept de "Batman" en une organisation internationale connue sous le nom de "Batman Incorporated", après avoir révélé à la presse avoir subventionné Batman depuis des années. Dick conserva l'identité de Batman malgré le retour de Bruce. Il continua à opérer en tant que principal défenseur de Gotham aux côtés de Damian Wayne. De plus, il rejoignit la version contemporaine de la Ligue des Justiciers. The Black Mirror Après que plusieurs meurtres furent commis à l'aide d'anciennes armes de super-criminels, Dick commença à poursuivre le criminel connu sous le nom de The Dealer. Il infiltra le quartier général de Dealer, Mirror House, et y découvrit un culte obscure, bien qu'il soit rapidement démasqué et drogué. Prenant la fuite tout en expérimentant de violentes hallucinations, il y retourna, par la suite, et abattit l'avion privé de Dealer, alors que celui-ci tentait de quitter Gotham. James Gordon, Jr. revint à Gotham après de nombreuses années mais fut considéré comme un psychopathe par les membres de sa famille, bien qu'il souhaite obtenir une recommandation auprès de Dick en vue de travailler avec Leslie Thompkins. Le Commissaire soupçonna son fils comme étant un meurtrier et enquêta d'anciennes pistes avec l'aide de Batman. Par ailleurs, la fille de Tony Zucco, Sonia, fut ciblée par quelques super-criminels, face à qui Dick accepta de la défendre, ayant appris à propos de son status d'honnête femme d'affaires. Cela l'amena à croiser le chemin d'un trafiquant d'armes, Roadrunner, qui tenta de le tuer à l'aide d'un broyeur. Par la suite, le véritable responsable des menaces à l'encontre de Sonia, un pirate nommé Tiger Shark, arriva à s'échapper, du fait de la manipulation de Batman par Sonia afin de neutraliser l'ensemble de ses ennemis. Dick put rencontrer James Gordon, Jr. et lui donna une lettre de recommandation, bien qu'il fut plus tard révélé sa passion pour la torture. Le Commissaire mit à jour les plans de son fils: contaminer les vivres d'un centre de ravitaillement à l'aide de drogues et ainsi transformer des milliers d'enfants en psychopathes au même moment où le Joker s'évadait à nouveau. Dick se lança à la poursuite du Joker quand Barbara Eileen fut empoisonnée mais le Joker refusa de confronter Dick, ayant préféré affronter le Batman originel. James Jr. kidnappa Oracle en vue de l'assassiner et Dick la sauva au dernier moment, bien que le sauvetage du centre de ravitaillement demeure encore incertain. Futurs Possibles Hush Beyond Dans le futur, après que Terry McGinnis soit devenu le nouveau Batman, un nouveau Hush apparut. En effet, ce dernier commença à cibler et à assassiner d'anciens ennemis de Batman tel que Calendar Man. Terry mena alors une enquête en vue de déterminer l'identité du mystérieux tueur et tourna, en premier lieu, ses soupçons sur la personne de Tim Drake. Ce dernier avait effectivement été l'hôte temporaire de la personnalité et de la conscience du Joker. Après avoir écarté Tim de la liste des suspects, Terry rendit visite à Dick Grayson. Ce dernier lui confit qu'après avoir été blessé par balle par le Joker originel, Bruce s'était débarrassé de son costume et avait appelé les secours. Après cet événement, Dick décida d'abandonner l'identité de Batman (ou celle de Nightwing). Il donna ainsi son abili à Terry. Cependant, après une autre attaque perpétrée par Hush, l'identité de ce dernier fut révélée : Dick Grayson. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un clone de Dick et non du véritable justicier. Il porta, par la suite, assistance à Terry et à Bruce afin de repousser les Bat-Wraiths, libérés par Hush, mais refusa d'adresser la parole à Bruce après que la mission soit terminée. | Capacités = *''Pic de la Performance Humaine:'' Grâce à son entraînement intense avec Batman, Dick possède une force athlétique et une endurance aux limites de la condition humaine. Il affiche également une agilité, une endurance et des réflexes au dessus de la moyenne, facilités par son jeune âge. **''Pic de la Force Humaine: ''Nightwing est suffisamment fort pour briser le dos d'un Bane holographique, projeter KGBeast dans un mur en béton, lancer un réfrigérateur et utiliser un lit en tant qu'arme de défense. Il a même réussi à blesser Blockbuster. **''Pic de l'Agilité Humaine: ''Nightwing dispose d'un niveau quasi-surhumain d'endurance. Il fait partie du trio très restreint dont chacun des membres est capable de réaliser un quadruple salto arrière. Son agilité lui permet également de survivre à des chutes faisant pâlir Starfire et le tout-puissant Superman. **''Pic de la Vitesse Humaine: ''Nightwing peut atteindre des vitesses aux limites de la performance humaine, capable de suivre et même rattraper son mentor. Il est même dit plus rapide que Batman. **''Pic des Réflexes Humains: ''Ses réflexes sont suffisamment aiguisés afin de détecter un sniper ou pour esquiver des balles à bout portant. **''Pic de l'Endurance Humaine: ''Grâce à son entrainement aux côtés de Batman, Nightwing est capable de supporter 4 nuits sans sommeil et de demeurer en apnée pendant 7 minutes. **''Pic de la Durabilité Humaine: ''Il est capable de résister aux assauts de Blockbuster, possédant une force surhumaine, et même à Osiris. *''Maître Acrobate: ''Grayson demeure un prodigieux acrobate et athlète, possédant une agilité exceptionnelle et de multiples talents en acrobatie aux limites de la condition humaine. Il est considéré comme le plus grand acrobate de l'Univers DC. *''Intimidation: ''Ses talents d'intimidation lui permirent de faire parler Scarecrow (L’Épouvantail), qui ne redoute que Batman, et, durant la période pendant laquelle il incarna Batman, fut capable de maîtriser une insurrection à l'Asile d'Arkham. *''Maître Détective: ''Grayson est considéré comme second meilleur enquêteur du monde, après Batman. Il fut capable de résoudre une énigme du Riddler avant même que Batman ne la résolve, alors qu'il n'était pas encore Robin, et démontra sa capacité à résoudre des enquêtes suffisamment rapidement pour impressionner son mentor. Barbara alla même jusqu'à annoncer qu'il avait été capable de résoudre 4 enquêtes en une seule matinée dans les événements d'"America's Most Wanted" et à résoudre une enquête concernant un meurtre irrésolu depuis 14 ans. Il fut également capable de récupérer les indices laissés par Batman, suggérant que ce dernier traversait le continuum espace-temps. *''Leader : ''Il est également connu pour ses qualités de leader brillant et expérimenté et pour ses capacités de travail en équipe, ayant occupé le poste de leader des Teen Titans, de membre des Outsiders et même de la Ligue des Justiciers. De plus, ses multiples efforts afin de demeurer en contact avec d'autres héros font de lui un maître dans tout ce qui touche à unifier, rassembler et motiver la communauté des super-héros, ayant ainsi surpassé son mentor dans ce domaine. *''Maître des Arts Martiaux : ''Grayson est un adepte des arts martiaux à la suite de son entraînement sous la tutelle de Batman et de Richard Dragon. Il demeure cependant très talentueux dans un large panel d'arts martiaux tels que : *'Aïkido' *'Boxe' *'Capoeira' *'Eskrima' *'Hapkido' *'Ninjitsu' *'Judo' *'Savate' *'Taijiquan' *'Wing Chun' *'...tout en sachant que ses styles de combat privilégiés soient l'Aikido et l'Eskrima'. Il est considéré comme second meilleur combattant après Batman, ayant été capable de neutraliser Arsenal, Ra's al Ghul, Red Hood, Shrike, Cassandra Cain, Cheshire et Deathstroke. *''Maniement des armes: ''Il a déjà montré une grande expérience de multiples catégories d'armes de type shuriken (Wing-Dings, Batarangs), bâtons ou épées. Il a même pu confronter et malmener des professionnels en armes blanches, notamment Ra's en escrime. *''Polyglotte: ''Ayant reçu une des meilleures éducations en tant que protégé de Bruce Wayne, Grayson parle Anglais, Français, Chinois, Espagnol, Russe, Japonais, Allemand, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonais et bien d'autres langues étrangères de manière fluide. Il possède également quelques rudiments du langage alien Tamaran. *''Furtivité: ''Nightwing est capable d'entrer par effraction dans des complexes hautement sécurisés sans se faire repérer. Il a pu prendre Batman par surprise en de multiples occasions. De plus, il est suffisamment furtif afin d'échapper et de passer inaperçu aux yeux des Speedsters, tel que Jesse Quick. *''Hacker: ''Il présente suffisamment de capacités en informatique afin d'avoir piraté les codes d'urgence de la Ligue des Justiciers des USA et pour avoir hacké un terminal alien avec le peu de langage Tamaranean qu'il avait pu apprendre auprès deStarfire. *''Volonté Indomptable: ''Tout comme son mentor, Grayson présente une volonté de fer. Il est capable de résister aux toxines hallucinogènes de Scarecrow (l'Epouvantail) et au contrôle mental exercé par The Groom et Brother Blood. Il fut également nommé candidat afin de remplacer le Green Lantern Abin Sur. *''Expert de l'évasion: ''Grâce à son entrainement avec Batman, il possède de grandes capacités en évasion. Il a déjà été capable de trouver la sortie d'un labyrinthe avant Flash et d'utiliser une technique spirituelle tibétaine afin d'échapper à une réalite virtuelle. *''Tireur d'Elite:'' Grayson est très doué dans le jet de shurikens modifiés (Wing-Dings) en vue d'atteindre ses adversaires à de grandes distances les yeux fermés, bien qu'il ait déjà laissé de l'avance à ses ennemis ou qu'il les ait même désarmé à l'aide de ces shurikens. Il présente une certaine expérience quant aux armes à feu, ayant entrainé dans ce domaine par Batman. *''Génie : ''Il possède de nombreuses connaissances dans de multiples domaines qu'il démontre dans ses analyses de détective. Il s'est montré suffisamment intelligent afin de concevoir sa propre 'Nightcar', construire et programmer son propre planeur et de pouvoir tromper un détecteur de mensonges. *'Déguisement' *'Conduite' *'Poursuite' Niveau de Puissance Dick Grayson se situe au pic de la force humaine pour un homme réalisant de nombreux entrainements physiques et atteignant une taille d'1m80 pour 79 kg. Il est capable de soulever deux fois son poids, soit 160 kg, et il a, en une seule occasion, supporté un poids de 450 kg. | Equipement = *'Costume de Nightwing' (anciennement): Le costume actuel de Nightwing est composé d'un alliage à triple épaisseur de Kevlar et de Nomex, lui conférant une grande résistance et un caractère ignifugé. Elle est très efficace contre tout type de dégâts, tout en étant isolé électriquement. Dédaignant la cape noire furtive, son costume est extrêmement photosensible, se noircissant au plus il y a de lumière dans les environs. A cela s'ajoute une "aile" rouge stylisée, posée sur ses épaules, s'étendant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et recouvrant un torse et des jambes noires. Le costume a été spécifiquement conçu afin d'être adapté au style de combat de Nightwing. De cette façon, ce dernier présente un nombre réduit de couches protectrices par rapport au costume de Batman, adapté à un style de combat basé sur la mobilité et l'esquive. Cependant, un défaut de la combinaison rend Nightwing vulnérable face à des opposants à la fois puissants et rapides, tels que Superman. En cas de conflit avec ce type d'ennemi, des couches de protection supplémentaires peuvent être ajoutées sur ses gants, son masque, ses épaules et ses bottes. *'Bat-Costume': Tout incarnant l'identité de Batman, Dick préféra une version à la fois plus brillante et plus moderne du Bat-Costume, ne présentant que deux gants et un nombre plus grand de plaques de Kevlar. Il est possible de considérer ce costume comme une version redésignée du costume de Nightwing, auquel s'ajouterait une cape et une capuche. *'Ceinture Utilitaire' : Bien que très discrète, la ceinture multi-fonctions reste un des accessoires les plus importants pour Batman dans sa lutte contre le crime. Composé d'une bande en cuir et d'une boucle en acier trempé, la ceinture abrite une dizaine de pochettes cylindriques, s'attachant verticalement sur le côté de la ceinture. La boucle en elle-même contient une mini-caméra et un émetteur-récepteur radio. Un compartiment secondaire présent en retrait par rapport à la bande de cuir de la ceinture contient une quantité non exhaustive de Batarangs pliables. Chacun des compartiments cylindriques contient un panel varié de gadgets nécessaires dans sa lutte contre le crime. Au fil des années, Batman a modifié le contenu de sa ceinture en fonction de ses besoins. Armes *'Wing Dings ' *'Bâtons d'Eskrima ' *'Batarangs ' | Moyens de Transport = *'Voiture de Nightwing' (anciennement): Nightwing possède un véhicule modifiable, présentant un châssis modifiable ce qui lui permet de demeurer sous couverture en adoptant la taille et la forme de toute voiture de taille normale, telle qu'un taxi, une voiture de police ou une voiture de courses. Elle contient un moteur de Formule 1 McLaren 3.7 et possède: une transmission automatique, un système toutes roues motrices, un couple de batteries et des pneus anti-crevaison. La voiture n'est pas que blindée, elle absorbe l'énergie manifestée par le choc des balles afin d'éviter tout ricochet pouvant blesser des passants innocents. *'Wingcycle: '''Nightwing possède sa propre version du Batcycle, qu'il a nommé "Wingcycle". Le Wingcycle est équipé d'un side-car. *'Batmobile ' | Notes = *Le personnage de Richard "Dick" Grayson incarnant Robin a été créé par Bill Finger et Bob Kane. *Sa première apparition a pris place dans ''Detective Comics #38 ''(1940) grâce à ses créateurs Bill Finger et Bob Kane, en tant que premier Robin. Son partenariat avec Batman ne débuta qu'un an après, dans le but d'adoucir la personnalité sinistre de son mentor, alors suspect et mystérieux. DC Comics avait également besoin d'une figure héroïque adolescente, permettant de toucher un public plus jeune. *Sa dernière apparition en tant que Robin fut dans New Teen Titans #39. *Le personnage de Nightwing a été créé par l'écrivain Marv Wolfman et l'artiste George Pérez et apparut pour la première fois dans Tales of the Teen Titans #44 (Juillet, 1984). | Divers = *Dick a rencontré son successeur en tant que Robin, Timothy Drake, alors que ce dernier n'était qu'un enfant, durant l'arc narratif Year Three. Tim admirait les Flying Graysons étant enfant et adorait Dick, allant même jusqu'à prendre une photo avec eux. Drake réutilisa le style acrobatique de Dick dans ses recherches afin de déterminer la véritable identité de Batman durant l'arc narratif ''A Lonely Place of Dying. *Les parents de Dick lui ont laissé un petit crédit sur un compte bancaire que Lucius Fox, par la suite, transforma en petite fortune. Bien que ses avoirs ne soient pas comparables à ceux de Bruce Wayne, ils lui ont permis de financer son équipement, de racheter Haly's Circus, de sauver son foyer natal de troubles financiers et d'acheter un appartement en secret au 1013, Parkthome Avenue à Blüdhaven. Cet appartement fut également le domicile du héros retraité Tarantula. *Dick a un penchant connu pour les rousses. D'ailleurs, deux de ses plus grandes romances, Barbara Gordon et Starfire, sont rousses. *L'anniversaire de Dick a été "retconned" de fin Octobre avant Halloween au premier jour du printemps. Lectures Recommandées *''Robin: Year One '' *''Batman: Year Three '' *''Batman: The Long Halloween '' *Nightwing: Year One *New Teen Titans (Vol.1) *New Teen Titans (Vol.2) *Outsiders (Vol.3) *Nightwing (Vol.1) *Nightwing (Vol.2) *Nightwing (Vol.3) | Liens = *'Wikipédia :' **'Dick Grayson (EN)' **'Dick Grayson (FR)' *'DC Comics' | D&D ='Nightwing - Richard Grayson (Nouvelle Terre)' }} en:Richard Grayson (New Earth) Acrobate Aventurier Partenaire Catégorie:Membre des Teen Titans Catégorie:Membre de la JLA Catégorie:Robin Catégorie:Membre de la Famille de Batman Catégorie:Character